Various electronic devices are mounted on a vehicle or the like. An electrical junction box is arranged in a proper position of the vehicle for supplying electric power and transmitting signals to the various electronic devices. Incidentally, in the present invention, hereinafter, a junction block (also referred to as a junction box), a fuse block (also referred to as a fuse box), and a relay block (also referred to as a relay box) are collectively referred to as the electrical junction box.
Various structures of the electrical junction box are used corresponding to a vehicle type. For example, as shown in FIG. 9, there is an electrical junction box 201 having a sliding member 202 for surely fitting a first connector 207 as a component of an air-bag operational circuit to a first connector fitting portion 211 (see PTL 1).
In the electrical junction box 201, a first connector fitting portion 211 to be fitted to the first connector and a second connector fitting portion 212 to be fitted to a not-shown second connector are arranged in one direction. Further, the sliding member 202 is attached to an outer surface 230 of a case 203 in a manner slidable in the one direction between a second position where the first connector 207 is allowed to be inserted into the first connector fitting portion 211, and the second connector is prevented from being inserted into the second connector fitting portion 212, and a first position where the first connector 207 regularly fitted to the first connector fitting portion 211 is held between the sliding member 202 and the first connector fitting portion 211, and the second connector is allowed to be inserted into the second connector fitting portion 212. Further, FIG. 9 shows a condition that the sliding member 202 is positioned in the second position, and an arrow X in FIG. 9 denotes the one direction.
Further, a locking arm 223 is provided on the sliding member 202, and a locking projection 204 with which the locking arm is locked when the sliding member 202 is positioned in the first position is provided on the outer surface 230 of the case 203.
As shown in FIGS. 10A to 10D, the locking projection 204 includes: an inclined wall inclined in a direction away from the outer surface 230 as extended toward the first connector fitting portion 211 from the second connector fitting portion 212; a planar wall 242 continued to the inclined wall 241 and parallel to the outer surface 230; and a vertical wall 243 continued to the planar wall 242 and perpendicular to the outer surface 230.
When the sliding member 202 is slid from the second position to the first position, as shown in FIG. 10A, a tip of the locking arm 223 is slid on the inclined wall 241 of the locking projection 204. Then, as shown in FIGS. 10B and 10C, the tip of the locking arm 223 is moved along the planar wall 242 of the locking projection 204. Then, as shown in FIG. 10D, the tip of the locking arm 223 is moved beyond the planar wall 242 of the locking projection 204, and the locking arm 223 is locked with the locking projection 204.
Further, when the electrical junction box 201 is assembled, firstly, while the sliding member 202 is positioned in the second position, the first connector 207 is inserted into and fitted to the first connector fitting portion 211. Next, the sliding member 202 is positioned in the first position, and the second connector is inserted into and fitted to the second connector fitting portion 212. At this time, when the first connector 207 is halfway fitted to the first connector fitting portion 211, the sliding member 202 is abutted on a sidewall of the first connector 207, and cannot be positioned in the first position, and the second connector cannot be inserted into the second connector fitting portion 212.
In this way, in the electrical junction box 201, when a fitting operation of the second connector to the second connector fitting portion 212 is finished, it is ensured that the first connector 207 is regularly fitted to the first connector fitting portion 211. Further, by pressing by the sliding member 202 positioned in the first position, the first connector 207 is prevented from falling out of the first connector fitting portion 211.